


Confession

by Finely Honed (jaqen_hgar)



Series: Imagine Tony & Bucky [37]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Babbling, Dirty Thoughts, Insecure Tony, Loss of Powers, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutant Powers, Mutual Pining, Telepathy, Truth Spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 20:32:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3991786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaqen_hgar/pseuds/Finely%20Honed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <span class="small">Prompt: Tony gets poisoned and gains XMEN abilities for some period of time. He can fly and has telepathy, but there are some side effects...</span>
</p><p>Suddenly, everyone was looking at him differently, and Tony felt his jubilation fizzle out and die. He couldn’t blame them; he’d be feeling the same way if one of the others suddenly had the ability to hear his thoughts. His eyes darted in their sockets, seeking out Bucky before he could stop them. Fighting a creeping blush, he looked away, down at his shoes.</p><p>“Maybe I’ll wait this out in the workshop.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confession

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [错误的告白方式](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6736807) by [dianamiao](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dianamiao/pseuds/dianamiao)
  * Translation into 中文 available: [冬铁 错误的告白方式](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6736849) by [dianamiao](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dianamiao/pseuds/dianamiao)
  * Translation into 中文 available: [冬铁 错误的告白方式](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6736852) by [dianamiao](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dianamiao/pseuds/dianamiao)



> You can find me on tumblr here: [dezinformatsia.tumblr.com/](http://dezinformatsia.tumblr.com/) and all of my Imagine Tony & Bucky fills can be found here: [imaginetonyandbucky.tumblr.com/tagged/dezinformatsia](http://imaginetonyandbucky.tumblr.com/tagged/dezinformatsia)

“Okay, flying is amazing,” Tony whooped, zipping past his teammates.

“But he flies all the time,” Bucky pointed out. Steve just shrugged, shook his head, and folded his arms across his chest, the classic, “I’m waiting this out,” stance.

“Any idea how long this’ll last?”

Bruce looked around, then realized Steve was talking to him. “Uh, some period of time? We haven’t exactly encountered a poison like this before.”

“Tony, come down and let Bruce check you out,” Steve ordered, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Which Tony did, after another moment or two of flying around the room. As far as poisons went, this one was pretty great. He felt like he was twenty years younger, could freakin’ fly (sure, he flew in the suit all the time, but it was not the same), and…

_As if Tony wasn’t a handful before._

He froze, shifting on his feet, because that had sounded like Steve, only Steve’s mouth was closed, currently.

_Now I have to worry about him flying into trouble without the armor._

Tony frowned. Yeah, that was definitely Steve.

_As if I don’t already worry. At least the poison wasn’t a typical poison. I don’t know what I’d do. How the hell does he get himself into these messes, anyway? He’s gonna be the death of me._

“Hey!” Tony took his hand off of Steve’s shoulder so he could fold his arms across his chest and scowl.

Steve’s brows drew together. “Everything okay?”

Tony opened his mouth, fulling intending to say, “Yup, aces, Cap,” but instead he said, “I think I’m experiencing some sort of touch-based telepathy.”

Which made sense, sure, but also wasn’t anything he had wanted to announce to the room.

Clint’s eyes widened, and he shuffled closer. “Let’s just test this,” he said, touching the end of Tony’s nose.

_Telepathy schmelepathy. Let’s wrap this up so I can take a dump already._

“Wow, thanks for that. Like I really needed to know you have to take a crap.”

Clint’s eyes widened, and he hopped away from Tony, hands in his pockets. “Accurate. Huh.”

Suddenly, everyone was looking at him differently, and Tony felt his jubilation fizzle out and die. He couldn’t blame them; he’d be feeling the same way if one of the others suddenly had the ability to hear his thoughts. His eyes darted in their sockets, seeking out Bucky before he could stop them. Fighting a creeping blush, he looked away, down at his shoes.

“Maybe I’ll wait this out in the workshop.”

“Tony, at least let me check you out first,” Bruce pleaded. He was doing the puppy dog eyes thing, which wasn’t fair at all. There was no resisting those eyes.

So, Tony followed Bruce to the lab, hands shoved in his pockets. He didn’t fail to notice how careful Bruce was to avoid physical contact during the exam, his face pinched in an apologetic smile.

“No, it’s fine, I get it,” Tony sighed. “Nobody likes the idea of someone hearing their thoughts. Especially if that someone is me. Believe me, I’m not exactly excited to find out what everyone actually thinks of me. At least it’s touch based. Why am I saying this?!”

Tony clamped his hands over his mouth.

“What is it?”

“Seem to be saying a lot of what I’m thinking without the ability to control what I say? Thanks poison! That can’t be touch based too?”

Bruce sighed, and suddenly Tony heard…

_Maybe this could be good. If he reads everyone’s mind and sees for himself how much we love him, he might be a bit more careful._

“What? I’m careful, I’m plenty careful!”

Bruce looked down.

_We weren’t touching. Hmm. Seems like whatever is happening hasn’t stabilized yet._

“I’m going to hide now,” Tony announced, wincing. “Mixing telepathy and uncontrollable  true confessions sounds like a sure fire way to literally make me cry.”

_Oh, Tony…_

“You might love me, but I’m willing to bet you’re in the minority there. Gah, damn it!”

Tony ripped the electrodes off of himself and stormed out of the lab. “It isn’t that I don’t trust you, Bruce,” he shouted over his shoulder as he left, “it’s that I hate violating your privacy, so lockdown mode it is!”

“Tony, wait!”

But thankfully he was in the elevator and on his way downstairs before he could say or hear anything else.

Which was better.

He could fly around and run off at the mouth without fear of offending anyone, or mortifying himself, or hearing something he couldn’t unhear.

Only, hunger began to get the better of him somewhere around the twenty-four hour mark, and so he snuck out under cover of darkness to liberate leftovers from the fridge.

“Sir,” JARVIS said, which was the only warning he got before Bucky fucking Barnes of all people walked into the kitchen.

Out of anyone in the Tower, Bucky was the one Tony was most terrified of babbling around. The reason was simple enough; Tony had it bad for Steve’s best friend.

It had started innocently enough right from the moment he first laid eyes on the guy, because Bucky was dead sexy, and there was no reason to ignore his attraction. He’d figured out he was bisexual back in boarding school, it was nothing new or shocking.

The only problem was he had no idea how Bucky would feel to learn his new friend Tony was spending quite a bit of his personal time thinking of him while jerking off.

Because they’d started spending time together about six months ago, and somewhere along the line “attraction” had shifted into “infatuation” and then right on into “let me just jump in front of this missile to protect you” territory. After Bucky helped him through a panic attack he couldn’t pretend anymore, and had to admit he was in love.

“Hey,” Bucky said, eyeing Tony hesitantly.

_Keep cool, it only works if he’s touching you, which—calm down—we know that ain’t never happening._

Tony was temporarily saved from his own mouth by the spicy noodles he’d shoved in there, the confession of, “Actually I can hear thoughts all the time now,” coming out as a muffled, incoherent collection of sounds.

_No matter how much you want it to happen._

At this point, Tony began to choke on his mouthful of food, because he  _couldn’t_  have heard what he’d just heard, because that was impossible.

_How the hell is he sexy when choking? Man, I’d love to give him something to choke on, ahh! Stop, stop, think of anything but that!_

Bucky was beautiful. Not just physically—although the package was amazing—but just all around. He was loyal, and courageous, had overcome diversities, had a sexy bionic arm, and his voice did things to Tony’s naughty bits. He wore this sort of sad expression all the time. It made Tony want to hug him, and not let go.

So there was no way he was lucky enough that Bucky thought he was attractive. That was impossible!

“Don’t tease me,” he gasped, “if I thought I actually had a chance, I’d make a total ass of myself.”

_Don’t think of his ass! Even if it is perfect and perky and you wanna bite it._

“Huh?”

Tony dropped his food. “You’re thinking about my ass?”

_Great, he can hear you thinking! He’s never gonna talk to you again when he finds out. Run, idiot, run!_

“Gotta go,” Bucky stammered.

“Please don’t leave me, I’m insecure and I might never be able to talk to you again due to crippling shame and embarrassment and that’d be bad, because talking to you is one of my favorite things to do right after…”

Tony clapped both hands over his mouth just in time.

Bucky blinked.

_No way. There is no way he actually feels that way about you. You’re not that lucky. He means it as a friend._

“I mean it as in I want to lick you all over. Damn it!” Tony hung his head in shame, then groaned and swayed on his feet.

It wasn’t just a thought he was picking up on now, it was like… like a wave of thoughts, and feelings, and images, so that he saw a flash of himself going down on Bucky from Bucky’s point of view.

“Oh wow, yeah,  _that_ ,” Tony groaned, feeling his body responding to the wallop of psychic perversion he’d just been hit with, “I can do that, do you wanna do that?”

“Holy shit,” Bucky gasped, his face bright red. “You saw that?”

Tony nodded. “Yeah, also, side effect of whatever is happening to me? I can’t seem to lie, or keep my mouth shut, so sucking your dick would probably be a great way to keep myself from accidentally telling you how much I love you.”

And, perfect.

Tony groaned for entirely different reasons, his eyes squeezed shut as he hung his head in defeat. “Damn. I’ve had my heart broken too many times, and I’m terrified of losing you, or messing up the dynamics of the team by…”

Bucky grabbed him by the shoulders, and yanked until Tony stumbled into his arms, and was silenced with a kiss.

Another wall of thought hit him, this time of the two of them, of the hours they’d spent together, of him smiling and the feeling that washed through Bucky when he did, and that was how  _he_  felt when he was with Bucky!

Tony lost himself in the feeling of lips against his own, in the warmth washing over him as Bucky thrilled at the sensation, and it was confusing and arousing and perfect.

“I love you, too,” Bucky said, and Tony sighed, because he could feel it just pouring out of Bucky.

“Wow. I’m so happy right now it feels like I’m floating.”

Bucky cleared his throat. “Uh, probably because we are?”

Tony opened his eyes and burst out laughing. “Right, I can fly at the moment.”

So, naturally, that was when things wore off, sending them plummeting to the floor. “Ow,” Bucky moaned, rubbing his elbow. “You okay?”

“Perfect,” Tony answered. “Wait. I think it stopped? Think about my ass some more.”

Bucky licked his lips and leered. “Anything? Cause I was thinking pretty hard.”

“Nope! I’m cured,” Tony shouted, giving a little fist pump.

“So, ah,” Bucky shuffled. “About all that.”

Tony blushed. “Right. Well, I meant it. It felt like you meant it.” Bucky nodded, smiling shyly. “Okay, then. Maybe… Wanna have dinner?”

“Sure. Now good? I don’t wanna wait anymore.”

Tony grinned, and allowed Bucky to help him up off the floor, pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

“I like the way you think.”


End file.
